


An Interesting Turn of Events

by FallingTearsofJoy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bite Kink, Bottom Vel’koz, Consensual, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexy, Top Aurelion Sol, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Aurelion Sol felt pity for the void-spawn, Vel'koz since he hasn't experienced "love" yet. Turning human is both a tiring and thrilling experience for the both of them.





	1. Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Human!Vel'koz concept made by yours truly.   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bly58apAs7s/?taken-by=mageswithhats

Vel’koz. Also known as the “Eye of the Void”. Their species performs nothing but to eat, and yet he decided to move past such pettiness and decides to take on the world outside the void himself.

Of all the creatures in the universe, I find him quite intriguing. More amusing.  

I saw the very creature hiding behind a huge rock in one of the jungles of Runeterra.

Now that I think about it, why did I bother to visit such a boring place? Oh, that’s right. I have literally nothing else to do.

Besides, talking to a void-spawn almost as old and powerful as I would perhaps make an interesting change of routine, as I planned to talk to him ages ago. However, I barely come across the creature since he prefers to be in the void. A place even I couldn’t enter. So today is as good as ever. 

“Greetings, dear void-spawn,” I said as I drifted towards him. “What brings you here in this vast, tranquil settlement?”

He blinked. How rude.

“I am observing human and non-human courting processes. An event I rarely get to peer to.”

“Oh?” I replied. I didn’t think that a highly-intelligent being would be interested in such things. But this is Vel’koz, the seeker of _all_ knowledge. He would even disintegrate an ant for all I care.

I slithered near a bush to see Jarven flirting with Shyvana. Ugh. What does she see in him that makes _me_ invalid?

I just had to ask why Vel’koz is spying on… _this._ It really bothers me. He could be demolishing relics or an entire civilization but THIS?

“Why be interested in such low-fashioned courting processes?” I asked as I turned around to face him. “Does your species even need to have that in order to reproduce or are you merely ‘observing’ to try and learn how to flirt with someone?”

“I find you loquacious,” He replied, answering none of my questions, “However I admire that. No one is interested in my fields of study.”

Gee, I wonder why.

“Our species do not have hearts or brains with lobes capable of producing hormones and certain emotions that are vital elements in human courting nor do we have any reproductive organs. We are merely void-spawns.”

Hm, now I feel quite sad for the poor guy. He doesn’t know the thrill of chasing people who are hard to get nor the satisfying emotion of love.

Love alone, not lust. I create my stars along with my spirit and if one dies, I feel as though a part of me is lost. However, making one is like acknowledging a new, gentle friend in the vast emptiness of space.

“Do you want to know what it’s like to be loved?” I asked. A stupid question at that.

“…Plausible,” He blinked, “The chances are, not distinguished yet.”

Well, I have nothing better to do. Might as well help him. Although he hasn’t turned Jarven or Shyvana into ashes yet. Maybe because he has done that before and it is still incomprehensible since he hasn’t seen it go all the way.

I sighed, “I better get going. The stars aren’t going to take care of themselves you know?”

“…Your stars are very interesting.” He replied.

I shivered in slight fear (out of parental instinct, mind you) since I remember him collapsing me and my stars in a battle once. And he’s starting to somewhat be ‘complementing’ as of now. Leaving is a great choice otherwise we’d be put in an awkward situation.

What’s even more awkward is me asking for _help._

I mean seriously, what choice do I have?

 

“You want _me,_ to help _you?!_ ” The humiliating embodiment of an Aspect of Twilight said in disbelief.

“Yes,” I sighed, “I am afraid so.” I rolled my eyes. “You see an acquaintance of mine doesn’t know the feeling of ‘love’ yet and he is really curious as to-“

“OH. MY GOSH. Eeek!” Zoe unnecessarily flipped in mid-air just to emphasize. Fangirls, am I right? “You made friends with Vel’koz!”

I guess saying the word ‘curious’ gave it away didn’t it?

“Can you ask one of the yordles, what was her name, Lulu?”

“Uh-huh!” She nodded enthusiastically. Like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“-To make a human potion.” I finished.

“Hmm,” She hummed, “I dunno about this Space Doggy. Something tells me that that will ruin space-time continuum!”

“Not time!” Zilean, the Timekeeper responded from a distance.

“Look,” I shook my head in impatience, “It’s been years since I’ve done anything for a friend. And before you say anything, I _did_ ask for his permission in doing this experiment and he obliged.”

Zoe sighed, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Oh well, at least I get to see the cuuuute fuzzy-wuzzy yordle!” She giggled.

I groaned. Why must humans (as she once was) always prolong things? “Can’t we just get this over with?”

“On one condition!” She grinned. Oh bother.

“You must turn into a human as well!” She continued.

Absurd.

Filthy.

“There is no way in the entire universe that I would put myself upon agreeing to turn into such peasantry!” I growled, channeling my stars. “Don’t forget who disintegrated Targon in less than a minute!”

“Aww!” Zoe pouted, “But you’re his _friend_ now! You can’t just let him be humiliated as a lowly human being alone!”

I still don’t know about _‘friend’._

“Besides,” She began skipping on her rope constellation, “It will only be for a day.” Zoe added, flinging her yoyo.

“Perhaps…”

If I can survive being imprisoned for a century then why wouldn’t I survive for a day as a human?

A huge change of routine, indeed.

“Oh and by the way,” The Aspect of Twilight said as she opened a portal.

“You can’t kill me no matter what you say.” Zoe smiled before jumping in.

I sighed. I almost raised her as my own. She keeps me company whenever I am alone.

But other than that, she’s a goddamn goddess.

 

“So. This is it.” I sighed as I handed him the vial. Of course I was holding the spare one. This better be worth it.

Vel’koz studied the tube closely then his eye turned to the one I was holding.

“Do I need to drink two mixtures in order for this to function properly?” He asked. Of course he would.

“No, this,” I swallowed my pride, “This is mine. I shall join you in your seemingly humiliating stance. Imagine a powerful void-spawn, sacrificing his one and only form for a weak and lowly being such as a human alone? No, I will do this alongside you my friend.” I blinked as I said the last word.

 _‘Friend’_ the noun suddenly felt so foreign to me.

“…I suppose it is appropriate for me to thank you.” He said. To be honest, my curiosity heightened as he said those words. What his emotions would be like when he turns human. Not this, monotone almost-robotic emotionless voice everyone always hears.

“Not at all.” I smiled. It’s rare for me to hear those words. Especially coming from a void-spawn since I practically rip off their portals into slipping in Runeterra.

I hesitated as seconds flew by awkwardly, as if he was waiting for me to drink it simultaneously with him.

“On three.” I said.

One.

Two.

 

 

Three.

 

 

The first thing I heard were the loud chirping of insects and small creatures around as my head felt dizzy. I sat up and felt my back press against the stone walls of the jungle. Groaning as I went.

Humans are so fragile.

The next thing I heard was someone shouting in joy. I blinked to see a tall, black-haired man jumping and rolling around the area.

“Vel’koz…?” I asked in assumption as I stood up, balancing myself as I placed by hand against the wall.

His-eyes-four of them-looked at me as he stopped. He ran to my direction, giggling as he performed a few spins.

Thank gods we’re not naked.

“I FEEL…HAPPY! I FEEL ESTATIC! HAHA-! I FEEL ALL SORTS OF EMOTIONS AND I’M… _LOVING_ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! HAHA~!” He said, rather loudly.

He doesn’t know the feeling of ‘awkwardness’ doesn’t he? Because he’s literally standing inches near me.

Now that he _is_ near me, I noticed how I'm actually slightly taller.

“Oh, is that so? I’m glad.” I replied calmly. What an ironic situation.

“Hmm…” He mused, “Your face and the tone of your voice doesn’t look or sound like it.” Really? I thought I was the only one.

He did the most _unexpected_ thing a void-spawn to human would ever do.

He hugged me.

Not the choking kind of hug, but a tight-ish one. A grateful one.

I felt…Awkward?

He slowly pulled away, then hugged me again. Then pulled away.

It felt rude to question his motives. It’s his first time feeling all kinds of emotions right now.

“Humans…” He muttered, “Humans do this when they thank each other right?”

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. “Er…Yes. They do.” Though I haven’t really thought much about it.

Seeing Vel’koz’s form as human is not that really intimidating. In fact, I find it quite cute. Two violet normal human eyes and one on his forehead covered by some streaks of his bangs. The other was around his neck, sealed by a natural pendant. His skin was as white as some of my stars. His three tentacles hidden around his huge black cloak.

“They also do this-“ He said, slowly nearing his face to mine.

“Wh-“ I reacted, “NO!” I shouted as I gently pushed him away. Such a misunderstanding!

“What…?” He asked, confused.

“H-Humans do that only to their mates…” I cursed myself as I felt more heat soaring to my cheeks. And for the fact that I stuttered.

“Then I want to be your mate!”

This is frustrating. He doesn’t even _feel_ humiliation nor does he have the ability to hide his feelings for being outrageously straightforward since the beginning of time!

“No! It doesn’t work that way!” I yelled. He has to face the facts! He’s too grateful for a silly thing that I’ve done that’s not even permanent.

For a split-second I saw the emotion of disappointed pain on Vel’koz’s face. Well, it’s the first time he actually _has_ a face.

“Oh…It doesn’t…?” He looked bewildered. Hurt. Which made me feel all the more guilty.

“I’m sorry,” I sighed for the nth time, “Humans don’t always feel happy. Yet what is interesting is that even though face hardships, they always seem to find a way to get back up.”

“I see.” He blinked, frowning.

He hugged me again. In a more gentle manner.

“Can I at least hug you…?” He asked, quite late, really.

I sighed.

“Sure.”  

 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I went in Vel’koz’s new home provided by Zoe.

“Writing all my emotions so far...” He groaned as he impatiently sharpened his pencil, “It is easier for me to write using just my tentacles however writing in hand seems so much faster.”

Writing in hand, huh?

I wonder how he could adapt to such a change, so suddenly?

By observing, of course.

I started at my _hands_ and shook my head.

‘Just a day.’

“Hey!” Vel’koz called out as soon as I was about to leave the goddamned room.

“What do you call when you feel something in your stomach that is somewhat connected to the crotch area?” He asked, a faint blush forming around his cheeks.

“Er…” My cheeks mimicked his. “Arousal…?”

“…Right!” He smiled as he quickly wrote it down. “Oh! One more favor…”

Let this suffering end, please.

“I heard you can heighten the moods of arousal.” He mused to himself before looking _straight_ at me, “I’ve asked everyone else but somehow they refuse to tell me. As a friend, would you kindly show me how ‘heightened arousal’-as I heard also known as ‘intense orgasm’ feels like?”

Hmm.

I smirked.

“Maybe some other time.” I grinned as he pouted, scribbling to what it seems like an angry note on his paper. 

Better do it sooner while it’s still there, then.


	2. Remain

I sighed. I can’t believe I’m actually having sex with someone I cared about only yesterday. Well this _sex_ is just his way of testing things. Not concerning the word ‘relationship’. I’d rather use the term ‘close friends’ instead.

I knocked on the door and without a second to spare he immediately opened it, greeting me with his new, bare, and human body.

“Hey ‘Sol!” He greeted with the most shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen. “You’re just in time! Come in!”

I immediately went inside his room and locked the door. There weren’t any lights except for some scientific monitors he borrowed from Heimerdinger.

“Ok!” He said with an exhale, “I…Haven’t looked in to further details about it since a few advices said I should just ‘roll with it’ so I would. But I at _least_ know one method and that is me being responsible in removing your clothes.”

I blinked. He said it so casually that I feel like this is going to be done without me knowing it.

“..Um…” He blushed as he tried to remove my cape. I chuckled having to see this reaction out of none other than Vel’koz himself.

“Let me,” I offered. He managed to squeak a tiny ‘okay’ as he sat down the bed, hugging his bare knees.

As I began removing my clothing I resisted the urge to grin at more of his reactions. He tried to close his eyes in respect but one out of four of his eyes remained opened.

“Alright,” I said as I removed the last piece of clothing, sitting next to him. He was blushing so hard you could compare his skin to a red star. If only I could thank him for his acknowledgement that I am simply _irresistible._ But no, this is just an ordinary meeting. A tool for ‘learning’. 

“What is the next step?” I smirked, trying to be at least playful with this agenda. If this whole knowledge bargain is meaningless then might as well tamper with it, just for a little while.

“…Um…” He muttered as he crawled on top of me. He dragged his face closer to mine…Then stopped.

He sighed, gently rubbing his forehead against mine. “Why is this so hard to do…?”

Hm, I was wrong to think that he doesn’t get embarrassed.

I tilted my head to kiss him. He made a little ‘unf!’ sound but I decided to ignore it, moving my lips in a practiced motion as my hand searched for his arm to hold it.

I pulled away, four eyes blinking in surprise.

“Now you try.” I smiled. Not fully aware that my voice became so…sensual.

His eyes darted to the left in uncertainty, but he slowly moved his face closer, gently rubbing his soft lips against mine.

He breathed, parting his lips in the process. I took this opportunity to slide my tongue in, pinning him down.

I couldn’t tell if they were small whimpers of protest, nor do I care. I savored his mouth as I grinded against him, making him moan in the kiss.

He pulled away, gasping.

“Wait!”

For once, I felt worry for someone else.

His eyes lidded and looked away, “I…My heart rate is increasing. My breathing cut short..Heat all over my body…I’m not dying am I?”

“No,” I chuckled. What a ridiculous conclusion.

“...I still can’t quite pin down the ‘intense’ or ‘orgasm’…” He had the nerve to complain, “This process is too slow.”

Something switched in my human brain. Something predatory.

“Oh, right. This was just an experiment,” I replied in my never ending sarcasm, “Sorry that I keep forgetting that _Vel’koz!”_ I hissed as I went out of the bed, with luck, found a bottle of lotion gods knows why he’s keeping one there, and used it to angrily mess with my so-called penis.

“Wha-What are you doing?!” He asked, surprised from the sudden actions.

“I’m just _speeding up_ the process so you wouldn’t be bothered anymore,” I replied between pants, “Just like any good friend would do.”

“W-Wait…This doesn’t feel right.” I briefly looked at him to see his semi-horrified face.

Honestly. Why did I even put up with this?

I hoisted his legs and started to push in harshly without warning. He screamed, like he _should._

“I said HOLD ON!-Ah! W-why do you look so angry? It doesn’t make sense!” I asked as I slowly began to work myself in. I glanced to see his eyes forming a few tears. Well this is all your fault and you’re going to pay for it.

To be honest, I should be mad. But he felt so amazing. So tight. The pressure was so overwhelming that I couldn’t help myself but to impale him over and over again.

“’Sol!” Vel’koz screamed, tentacles squeezing my shoulders and arms. I saw his face drenched with tears for the first time. Humans really are weak.

I tried to focus on my own pleasure. Rolling in and out and he took me in eagerly.

“’SOL PLEASE!” He begged as I felt my cock twitch.

I gritted my teeth as I yelled back, “WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!” I hated myself for asking that question. Of what use did my efforts to ignore him came to be? Nothing.

He whimpered as I felt myself nearing my climax.

“…K-Kiss me, please…”

I came inside him as I kissed him, muffling his sweet moan as he followed thereafter.

I glared at him as I rolled to the other side of the bed. Satisfied that this whole shenanigan is finally over.

I felt the void-spawn’s cheek on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

We both drifted off to sleep.

 

“’Sol?!” I yelled as I nearly jumped out of bed. ‘Humans are so jumpy’, I giggled.

I blinked as my parasympathetic nerves tried to calm myself. It was a vision. A nightmare. Aurelion Sol was gone. He left me for good. He doesn’t want anything to do with me.

Despite all that, four of my eyes scanned around the room to find Aurelion, but there was no trace of him.

I frowned. What did I do wrong? Why was he mad? More questions started to pile up so I decided to write down my calculations on the matter.

I sat down a chair, jolting and hissing in the newfound pain down on my glutinous maximus. Maybe it was because of the sheer power of force ‘Sol added as he tried to ram me with his penis.

My cheeks started to burn as memories of last night flooded in. His penis brushing against my prostate sent gigantic waves of… _pleasure_.

“…Orgasm.” I muttered in realization. I felt something trickle out of my ass. A liquid substance.

I fiddled around the opening of my hole to find a slimy white mixture. _Cum_ as I heard them say it.

It smells, odd. It tastes, sweet.

I focused on the blank piece of paper as I tapped my pencil repeatedly. It has become a habit.

Where did I go wrong…?

A lightbulb could form above my head as it struck me. He snapped when I complained that the process was too slow. Was he the type of guy to want the process to be slow? No, it couldn’t be. What he did to me was fast. For sure he was experiencing the same pleasure as I.

And yet it still does not compute.

I sighed. If the vision was true then…There is a process wherein humans, even if they fight, they… _Forgive_ each other.

And yet I already apologized.

I groaned loudly as my head pounded. My hands dug around my hair as my eyes darted around violently, wanting something to destroy.

“NO…RATIONAL…SOLUTION!” I screamed as I felt my forehead ache, my eyesight a blinding fuchsia as I aimed for the ceiling.

My disintegration process was interrupted by a knock. 

My tentacle instantly opened the door for me.

“…Vel’koz.” His angelic voice rang.

“Aurelion!” I gasped in relief. Humans change emotions too quickly.

“What…What are you doing here?” I blinked. Eyes widening as I saw his angered face.

He was glaring. He looks as if he wants me to be rid off the face of the universe.

“..What.” I stepped back. For once in my life, I’ve never felt so intimidated…

“Turn back.” He growled.

“I don’t…”

“I SAID TURN BACK!!!” He screamed, causing my cave to shake a little. Even though he’s human, his powers are still magnificent.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” I yelled, the eye of my forehead shooting a small yet deadly beam that burned his neck.

He sighed. I’ve noticed how much he sighed. He wants nothing to do with me.

“This potion can only be reversed when you think you want to be a void-spawn again.” He explained, hurt filling his eyes.

I felt liquid spill from one of my eyes.

It’s all my fault. He never wanted to be like this.

“Well!” I stepped forward, which surprised him as I saw him flinch. “I don’t want to BE a void-spawn anymore!” I said as adrenaline soared through my veins.

He didn’t reply. Good. I wanted more time to speak.

For some reason, I had to hold my hair as I thought of words to say.

“I...Finally knew what it was like to feel loved. To BE loved. I’ve never felt something so amazing my entire life. Eons and decades, ages…” I said, blinking as I noticed how many liquid my eyes are dripping. How my voice broke in each word.

“Vel-“

“But,” I interrupted him, “I want to sacrifice myself for you, as you did with me.” I muttered, avoiding his glances.

I inhaled. Hugging myself as I know that loving oneself is possible. And it feels great. It feels great…

I stood tall, walking towards him with my eyes closed. I opened them when I knew I was near enough to look him straight in the eye.

I extended my hand, a formal human way for a sense of agreement.

“Let’s turn back to the things we were.” I smiled. Remembering that he did this all for me. How thankful I was.

.

.

.

.

He hesitated. He held my hand to pull me towards him, giving me a hard kiss.

I know how this works now. I opened my mouth for him as he took me dominantly. My tongue swirling around his. It feels great…

He held my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My tentacles gently rubbing his back, his legs, his torso…

“…Ah! Hah...Hah…” I gasped. Looking at him. Wondering.

He held my cheek and kissed me one last time before hugging me close.

“Let us not.” He whispered.

I smiled. Liquid forming happily around my eyes.

“Ok.”


	3. Complimentary

‘Friends’. That is what the former void-spawn, Vel’koz thought him and Aurelion Sol were. He knew from the start that he was simply grateful; overjoyed at what the Star Forger did to him.

But as minutes, seconds-and even milliseconds flew by, he found himself to be more…Observant, enthusiastic! Thrilled by the very presence of a once _Spatium Draco_ turn into a human specimen. A marvelous result.

As for Aurelion, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of…Of what? He does not know. For a highly intelligent void-spawn to actually have _feelings_ for him. It is new and overwhelming. But who could blame him? It’s a first for the both of them, especially for him. Since he could not find another one of his kind for they were difficult to come across with.

Truth be told, the Space Dragon hardly has any feelings for Vel’koz. He just wanted to help a friend out. That was until the void-spawn dragged him into this ‘mating’ mess as an ‘experiment’.

Aurelion sighed, glancing upon the door as it opened. Guess he’ll just leave it to the gods praying that his new ‘mate’ would turn back. Forcing is apparently not an option.

“…Hi,” Speak of the devil, “I brought you some molecular clouds.” Vel’koz smiled shyly, offering the other a lamp-shaped contraption.

“How on Runeterra did you get these?” Aurelion asked, holding the glass which was cold to the touch.

“I have my ways.” Vel’koz grinned proudly, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Aurelion slowly opened the lid before sucking the gas out of the container. He licked his lips before staring at the empty glass, impressed at how the void-spawn managed to stuff it in there.

He looked up to see him watching his every movement, seeing how the rest of his eyes look around his body while Vel’koz’s ‘main eyes’ stared at his face.

“What?” Aurelion asked.

“Oh, nothing,” the void-spawn looked away, “Just-wondering why you wanted us to stay human.”

Vel’koz shut his eyes. He shouldn’t have asked that, fearing that asking something related to ‘going back’ would make the other frustrated again. But something about that thrills the void-spawn. Experimenting ones feelings and reactions. It so wrong yet so exciting.

“Well,” Aurelion stood up, “If I could stay as a slave for eons then a human wouldn’t be as bad.” He continued, pacing around the room. Aurelion knows what he said was a lie, but he intends to accept it because it seems like it is going to be that way.

A human. Forever.

He dismissed the thought as he glanced at the other’s direction. At least he’ll die with a good friend other than Zoe.  

“Besides,” he added, “Knowing a human’s true potential might be educational not just for you, but for me as well.”

The void-spawns’ eyes lit up at this sudden change of perspective. “Finally!” Vel’koz practically tackled him down the bed. “You’re willing to know the mysteries of humankind and how they work! I knew you had it in you!” He said, snuggling the other’s chest.

Aurelion failed to resist a smile. Seeing Vel’koz to have actual emotions is odd, yet appealing. “Yes, I’m surprised I apparently have it.”

The void-spawn froze, which scared the former space dragon since the blabbermouth doesn't usually stay quiet for ten seconds.

Vel’koz closed his eyes and inhaled. Such humanity and humility from the _Spatium Draco_ is _too_ interesting.

Warm. Aromatic. Inviting. A few words to describe his friend’s state.

“Your heartbeat is steady…” the void-spawn murmured. He couldn’t quite get why his own eyes were lidded as he glanced to stare at his mate. Why his hands are moving along his chest.

“Yours too..” Aurelion replied, biting his own lip to suppress a quiet moan when Vel’koz’s tentacles began to wander all over him.

His eyes widened as Vel’koz swiftly switched their positions with the help of his tentacles. He could feel his cock twitch as he saw the most serious expression his mate ever wore.

“I would not start the process unless you initiate it, Aurelion Sol.” Yes. That was his plan. To be bold and sincere about this vague relationship.

“…” The former space dragon caressed the Vel’koz’s cheek before kissing the other one.

“You’re such a pretty star...” Aurelion murmured as his hands removed the other’s clothing. His flirt was pretty cheesy but hey, he hasn’t flirted with anyone for ages.

Vel’koz gasped as his mate kissed his neck. “Slowly…” He pleaded, not wanting this moment to immediately vanish like last time.

“.. _Beg_..”

The void-spawn arched his back and lifted his hips with a groan. How fascinated he was with Aurelion’s current attitude. What would happen if he would succumb? If he stalled, would he receive some sort of punishment?

Questions fly here and there yet all he wanted was to get his prostate hit over and over.

“Aurelion _please!”_ He squealed, digging his nails along his lover’s back.

Sol’s response was immediate. He began removing the rest of his clothing as the other touched himself.

“ _Vel’koz_ …” The former space dragon purred, catching his mate’s lips.

The kiss, as requested, was slow and passionate. The room was steadily being filled by wet noises as their tongues danced around.

Vel’koz was aroused in more ways than one. ‘Wait…’ He halted his thoughts. He was more…Happy. Yes. This is the right process. Not immediate. He concluded that it is _definitely_ better this way.

“’Sol…” The void-spawn gasped as the other pulled away. “I like it when you bite me…”

Aurelion, certainly turned on by what his mate said, slid his cock against his, making them groan from the contact of sensitive skin. “Are you certain you’d want to wish for such an action?” He whispered near his ear, “You do know that I am not very gentle.”

“I can take it…” Vel’koz moaned, “The thought of blood spilling from my human veins exhilarates me..”

“Feisty. I like that.” Aurelion bit his ear before kissing him, gradually biting his lover’s neck, shoulders, sides, hips…

“A-Ahh….Ahhn,” The void-spawn moaned and groaned from his mate’s actions. In turn, he let one of his tentacles wrap around Aurelion’s cock, gently squeezing and rubbing it, delighted to feel his shudders of pleasure. 

Aurelion paused, smirking as he glanced up to see his lover squirming.

“Hmm,” He looked down, fiddling with the void-spawn’s cock, “Should I bite this too?”

“NO!” Vel’koz jolted upwards, laser charging on four of his eyes.

The former space dragon chuckled, thumb flicking on the tip of his penis. “I am aware that you know what to do while I make you feel good.”

The void-spawn whimpered, positioning himself on all fours as he slowly penetrates himself with three of his tentacles. Aurelion laid down sucking on his mate’s length.

Vel’koz thought as he spread himself up. Did he want this to happen? Yes. Is he humiliating himself? Probably. Yet no other void-spawn has achieved such a state of pleasure.

Which thrilled him to no end.

“ _Gods_ -“ He whimpered and moaned, “Aurelion-FUCK ME ALREADY!”

Aurelion slid out, giving the void-spawn a hard smack on the ass before delving in, groaning as he went.

So tight and hot. The way his lover constricts around him is like no other.

On the other hand, Vel’koz was crying out like a whore. Exaggerated gasping, screaming, squealing and whimpering as his mate continued to pound him with no mercy. How his huge cock slid in and out effortlessly, how he manages to hit _that_ **_spot_** every. Single. Time with such _precision._

He was helpless, clawing on the sheets like there’s no tomorrow. His tentacles-one penetrating Aurelion’s ass-were twitching and curling.

The former space dragon groaned and purred near the other’s ear. The feeling of dominance pooled his pride and was now overflowing with lust and passion. How his mate squirms underneath him with every thrust, how he screams his name over and over like he was praising him. The thought-turned-reality made his head foggy. It’s all too good to be true. To be in _full **control**_ of a powerful creature-turned-human, _oh._    

They were drowning in such ecstasy to the point of no return.

“Vel’koz…!” Aurelion gasped, breath hitching as he neared his climax, “I…I fucking love you…I love you…” He murmured, groaning as he released inside him.

The void-spawn turned to face him, cupping his face as he kissed him deeply.

Gasping, he replied,

“Me too…” 

 

“To discover without destroying…” Aurelion mumbled on Vel’koz neck.

“Creation without chaos…” The void-spawn murmured happily on his lover’s chest.

 

‘We were lonely. Misunderstood. Disgusted. Praised. Yet no one really cares about us. We found each other and were amazed at what we could do together. As we were the same. Yet different. He was strong, prideful, amazing. I was just minding my own business by annihilating everything in my way. Then I had feelings. Feelings I couldn’t really decipher. Now, I hesitate to eliminate things. It so happens that the results are better if you don’t disintegrate something immediately. But going back to the _Spatium Draco,_ he was definitely lonely. I sympathized with him since I know what it feels like not sharing your knowledge to everyone or relate to anyone since everybody thinks that you’re ok to be alone because you are ‘too ancient and powerful’. But now that we’re together, the changes are drastic. We weren’t isolated thus we weren’t insensitive. We understood the world more.

And I couldn’t have wanted it in any other way.

Go back? It’s too late!

Everything seems to be more ok.

And it feels good.

::D’

-Vel’koz. Year 9027182901031. _Spatium Draco_ and Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'll turn this Human!AU into a series u vu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated! <3


End file.
